


Tahiti Sorrow

by goldtrim_bluerose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: End of Season 5?, F/M, Sunset watching, Tahiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose
Summary: However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, Melinda May was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Phil Coulson tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his spheres. That was how it was to this very day.





	Tahiti Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I might delete this later!!!
> 
> I haven’t posted or updated in a while. Sorry. I am working on 4 different stories at once. I will update a different story that is already up and I will post a new story at the end of the month OR on Sept 1, 2019.
> 
> This is a story made by an online fan fic generator. This story takes place in Tahiti and May tells Coulson about her deepest secret. It could be Bahrain or her fear of letting him go, I haven’t decided yet.
> 
> As always enjoy!

Melinda May, a short Asian women, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cerulean water. Her inky hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she tried to deny the stirrings in her heart, resting her cheek against one hand as she hummed "My Immortal" to herself. 

She wore a black and white sleeveless dress that showed off her healthily color-touched light-colored shoulders and legs. Her locks flowed in a obsidian torrent past her shoulders, complementing her healthily color-touched black- brown almond shaped eyes.

Her thoughts wandered to her days in Phil Coulson's company. They had known each other since they were young. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as a couple. 

However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, Melinda May was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Phil Coulson tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his spheres. That was how it was to this very day. 

"Melinda," Phil Coulson said simply with an admiring look-over and a beaming grin. His swarthy pools gazed at her, belying his audacious heart. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He was ochre and sturdily built. An auburn growth of hair adorned his chin. 

"Coulson. I feared you might not come," Melinda May whispered. 

His eyes widened. "Of course I came!" 

She shook her head. "Everyone else abandoned me." 

"That's awful," Phil Coulson mumbled. "I swear I won't." He affectionately reached out to her, and carefully she wrapped her fingers in his. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

Her lips softly parted from the confessions that welled up in her throat, only to be swallowed back in grim defiance. She struggled to keep together her fragile composure. 

"I'm... glad I was able to see you today," Melinda May whispered, steadying her tremulous voice. "While I still have you here, that is..." 

A faint blush tinged Phil Coulson cheeks; he turned his face away with a nervous laugh. 

"Heh, me too!" Phil Coulson didn't pick up the hint of foreboding in Melinda May's tone. "Uh...so... what's on your mind?" 

Despite the enthusiasm in Phil Coulson's reply and his grin, Melinda May's heart sank like their feet in the ocean-kissed sand. What would Phil Coulson think about her? Would he recoil in disgust? In fear? In ridicule? 

But Phil Coulson was different from the rest. Under that charming, outgoing exterior, there was a truly kind heart. Pain and doubt had plagued her before Phil Coulson nearly extinguished it with his infectious optimism. 

M May shook her bowed head slightly at the thought. She was lying to him; she knew that she wasn't worthy of his kindness. She was ... damaged beyond repair.

Before May could notice and dam the impeding flood, a bit of dampness flecked and darkened the sand at their feet. Tears were rolling down her cheeks in soft rivulets, like hot bullets. Then came the sobs, breathless and soft as the dark bile in her heart came to a boil and bubbled up in the form of quiet, trembling whimpers. 

"Hey! Hey now," Coulson murmured, pulling May close to his chest. "What's the matter?" 

She pulled away and gazed into Coulson's concerned crystals. The affable gaiety those deep cocoa pools once held had since given way to tender distress. 

"It's nothing." 

May cast her troubled visage aside and fought back the welling tears, glinting gold as they caught the light off the heavens' sympathetic glow. The ocean rolled and sighed with her shuddering breaths, and the flocks of seabirds overhead sung their lament. A newfound resolve set itself in Coulson's eyes, and he pulled May close to himself.

"That's nonsense," he murmured comfortingly, slowly stroking her upper back. "You've got to tell me what's going on." 

"I...I could never do that to you, Coulson. There's something about me you don't know, and I fear it's... it's too much." 

"Come on. What could be so bad that you wouldn't tell me?" Coulson attempted to cheer Melinda May up with a reassuring smile. 

"There's a reason... I am the way I am. A dark secret hidden deep in my past that I wanted to keep from you. You're just so...happy, and I couldn't stand to take that away from you." She sobbed into his chest with her eyes burning with tears.

"It's me. Come on, you can't keep stuff like that bottled up!" Coulson stroked her hair trying to comfort her and tell her that he already knew.

"Act as nonchalant as you please, then!" May sobbed louder than she had intended to. "It's horrible all the same!" 

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care!" He shouted defiantly. "We'll bear it together!" 

The sudden firmness, yet gentleness in   
Coulson's voice drew a slight gasp from May's lips. Coulson truly cared... for a person like her. She shook her head, another wave of racking sobs overcoming her. 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. May couldn't stop thinking about her worst memory. It plagued her endlessly -- while she was far from him and while she was near. It threatened to consume her. When she had let the faintest hints slip in the moments before, it had already taken taken so much of her will. 

With concern, Coulson turned his incorrigible orbs toward her. "What's wrong?" 

"Coulson... it's..." 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his crystals with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. May shook her head and everything came out at once. "I... I keep remembering it.... That day, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment.... Not a moment's peace." 

Coulson listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Mel... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more." May's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His spheres widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch. 

"You," May whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

"Look... it's the sunset." 

Melinda May lifted her head at Coulson's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "Mm." 

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?" 

"Please... let it be forever," May murmured in response. 

He kissed her head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever." 

May sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful golden rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"I love you, Phil." 

"I love you too,Melinda." 

Their lips met, and for a moment before they closed them, copper pools met amber ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Phil Coulson, her eternally faithful lover. Melinda May thought to herself that nothing had ever been so perfect for her as this.


End file.
